He Wraps His Arms Around Her
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece's upset after a bad day and goes home to do what she does. She knows herself there so she goes there in hopes of happiness. What if Ty is the reason behind it? What if Ty finds out? What if Ty is the reason she stops?  CUTTING INVOLVED


He Wraps His Arms Around Her

Cy

Summary:

Cece's upset after a bad day and goes home to do what she does. She knows herself there so she goes there in hopes of happiness. What if Ty is the reason behind it? What if Ty finds out? What if Ty is the reason she stops? (CUTTING INVOLVED)

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky summary I know but if you're a Cy fan you'll read it anyway LOL<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>This day has sucked on ice! I can't wait to go home!<p>

First I was late for school which made me get detension, second my teacher said I failed my test because she couldn't read my words very well! Hello Dyslexia! Third Rocky and I had a fight. I told her I liked Ty and she didn't take it very well... We ended up in a screaming fight _at _school. If that don't make me more known at school I don't know what will! Then at detension who I thought was my friend kept whispering rumors about me and I'm thinking "I can hear you!" _Ugh_!

I walk in my apartment and go to my room. Time for some relief! I've got in the habit of cutting. I know it's supposed to be "bad" for you, but it does wonders for me! I still wonder why I end up crying, but still...

I open my dresser drawer. Where's the knife? Where is it? I need it! All there is, is some left over mascara filled tears! I need that knife!

"Mom, dad, you have no right!" I scream and run to the kitchen for a knife. My dad recently came back after walking out on us years ago. I still can't believe my mom took him back! He's a slime ball and I hate him!

I grab a knife and run back in my room.

I start sobbing and I can't help it. Why don't they see _this _makes me happy? I close my eyes as I dig the knife into the still fresh cuts from yesterday. _Ahhh _this is relief... _Oops _deeper than I intended... Sometimes I wish I could just be alone, but other times I wish Ty woulld be here to comfort me...

I still can't believe my moms advice. "Bite the lip just forget the bleeding" yeah, how'd that work out?

I cut again this time making sure not to go as deep. For some reason I start crying again. This _used _to make me feel good...

Why do I feel like this? I just feel like I can't stand anymore! Not even that I cut to much but I-I feel like the walls are closing in on me! So I just curl up on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tinka is annoying me! I've been dating her because at first she looked fun but then I realized she's like looney! I told Gunther I was going to break up with her so he doubled my pay! I was short on cash that week so I agreed but I can't take it anymore! I'm going to break up with her.<p>

I'm going to Cece's 'cause Tinka wouldn't dare follow me there! And I must admit... I kinda like Cece...

I walk in Cece's room and I don't see her on her bed chillin' as usual so I say "Cece? Cece hey I came her because Tinka won't leave me alone and she's driving me insane!"

That's when I notice a red head on the floor surrounded by blood and clutching her wrist while sobbing. That can't be Cece. Can it?

"Cece?" I call out. The red head lifts her head and it's Cece! _Oh_ my god! Cece cut herself! What do I do? What-

"T-Ty I _ummm _it's not what it looks like!" She says nervously.

"What'd you do?" I ask shocked. I have to have seen her wrong! Cece would never do that to herself! She's Cece Jones for crying out loud! She's the ocean?

"I _uhhh _my mirror broke." She says uncomfotably. Her mirror is right next to her and not shattered...

I don't know what came over me but next thing I know I have my arms around her and I don't plan on letting go.

"I'm sorry!" She sobs.

"It'll be ok..." I sooth.

"I- I'm so sorry!" She exclaims still crying. _My _Cece hurt herself... _My _happy Cece...

"The deeper you cut the deeper I hurt. The deeper you cut the deeper it only gets worse. The deeper you cut the deeper I hurt. The deeper you cut it only gets worse..." I say while I soothingly rub her hair.

"I- I never thought of it that way... I'm sorry." She whispers sadly.

"Will you quit?" I ask hopefuly.

She gets up and walks out of the door. _Uh oh_... No! I meesed it up! Why did I- is she motioning for me to come with her?

"Come on." She commands brokenly.

I follow her and I see a differant shine in her eyes. She goes into the bathroom and cleans the knife then...

"Here." She says willingly and hands the knife to me? Is she giving me _her knife_?

"Are you sure?" I ask shocked. She nods gratefuly.

"Thank you!" I say and hug her closely.

"I'd do anything for you." She says and hugs me tighter.

"Are we a thing?" I ask hopefuly.

"If you would take _this_." She says motioning to herself.

"I wouldn't take anything else." I say grinning.

_She put down her knives_

_She opened her life and found relief threw his eyes_

_And put down, she put down, her knife!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok so I think this was pretty good! I liked it a lot! Hopefuly you did to! :D Oh the song is by "Between the trees" and the song is called "The way she feels"**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
